Romance on the Dance Floor
by Vyse the Blue Rogue
Summary: Dive deep into the mind of Squall Leonhart during the memorable dance with Rinoa Heartilly. My first fic so be nice to me.


Romance on the Dance Floor  
  
  
  
"This is going to be great!" Selphie accompanied me the ballroom that evening. It was the night of the SeeD ball. Just that day, Zell, Selphie, and I became SeeDs. Ever since the Garden took me in, I wanted so bad to become a SeeD. I used to dream of going in to battle... And finally, that time has come. But the more I think about it, now that I'm a SeeD, what else do I have to strive for? Is that all?  
I could hear the voices of many people as I neared the ballroom. Selphie dusted off her SeeD uniform as we entered the room. She told me to have a fun time before she ran off to her friends... A good time... ha ha ha ha....  
I propped myself against the nearest wall as soon as Selphie skipped off. Some of the other SeeDs where on the dance floor dancing the waltz with their girlfriends. You would never find me out there. Never. Life was never meant to be fun.  
A girl came up to me and offered me a drink. I needed something hard so I took a drink. As she began to leave, she flashed me a suggestive wink. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink. I never really took a liking to other people around me. Not even other women. I really didn't know why, but in the years past, I have always felt better by myself. Life seems less complicated. I don't need anyone.  
"Sup?" I looked up to see Zell approach all decked out in his SeeD uniform.   
"So, you and I are both SeeDs now. Put'er there!" He extended his hand in my derection. I looked at it. I wasn't in the mood to be friendly. I just wanted Zell to go away and leave me alone...  
I turned away and took another sip of my drink. I must have made Zell a little mad because he withdrew his hand in disgust.  
"You're a SeeD and you still act the same... Whatever, catch you later." He turned and walked away. Why do I have to act any different? Just because I'm a SeeD doesn't mean I have to act different. I sighed and took another sip of my drink just as Selphie was prancing my way. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.  
"Hiya, Squall!! Say, do you want to join the garden Festival Commitie!?" I looked at Selphie. This girl was the kid sister I never wanted. She always pranced about just like a little schoolgirl. It made me want to puke. Still, she was a nice enough girl. But the festival committee...?  
I finished my drink, but I kept silent. Selphie's smile faded once she got the hint.  
"Oh... that's O.K. If you change your mind, some and find me." She ran off and started to stalk her next victim. Sorry Selphie. Organizing festivals isn't my thing. Plus my SeeD duties would get in the way. I sighed and looked up at the night sky through the glass dome of the ballroom. My eye caught a shooting star. I followed it. I was almost mesmerized by the glowing star. I kept following it and... I saw her. There was a girl watching the same star. She looked real nice. Then, she turned and looked right at me! The air in my lungs seemed to evaporate. She smiled at me and pointed to the sky. What did she want...? After that she walked towards me. My muscles tightened. What was happening to me...? What is this feeling? There was something about this girl... But what?  
"You're the best looking guy here," she said to me. I wanted to tell her likewise, but for some reason I stayed quiet. Was I scared? I couldn't figure it out.  
"Dance with me?" Again I said nothing.  
"What, you only dance with people you like?" It wasn't like that at all. Then she took her fingers and spun them in front of my face.  
"You will like me!" She said that over and over. I couldn't help but laugh. Even though it was a little, nervous laugh.   
"Well, did it work?" At last I had gathered the guts to speck up.   
"I... can't dance." For some reason, I knew this wouldn't stop her. I was right.  
"You'll be fine. Come on!" She took me out on the dance floor. What was she doing!? I felt really out of place here, but this girl tried her hardest to get me to dance. I tried to mimic her dance steps but I screwed up. At one point I tried to leave but she caught me and still wanted to dance. Can't see take a hint!? Then at one point, we crashed into another couple. I wanted to die. The guy yelled at me to get off of the dance floor. I was trying! I was about to leave when I looked to my left. My eyes meet with hers. I froze. A tingling feeling engulfed me. I took her hand and she smiled at me. The music slowed to a steady pace. Then... we started to dance. Suddenly I knew the dance steps. I don't know why...! My gaze never left hers. I twisted her around once. Then again. Her hair flew about with such elegance. Her graceful movements made me smile. When the song was over, we where close to each other. Our eyes meet again. The only thing that tore my eyes away where the fireworks in the sky. For once I felt really happy. I turned to ask the girl her name, but she told me she had to go. She then ran off. Was it something I did? I hope not. But after seeing her leave, I felt something.  
This wasn't the last time I would see her.  



End file.
